My Sunshine
by Yaoi-Im-In
Summary: After the opening of :re, everything has been going pretty normal for Kaneki, except for his nightmares, depression, and antisocial-ness. Maybe it will just take a special someone who works at a bookstore to help Kaneki get out of this state. A HideKane fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**~hehehe! Can't wait to get this thing started. Beware, in later chapters there might be some kissing eue. This is a fluff/angst sooooooo...**

 **Mainly HideKane (Hide x Kaneki), but some side Touka x Yoriko too~**

* * *

 **Kaneki's point of view.**

I was sitting in Touka's apartment on the couch reading when Hinami came home from school. She threw open the door, a wide smile plastered on her face. "Onii-chan!" she squealed and ran to me.

I put on a fake smile and ruffled her hair. "What is it?" I asked.

"I drew you in art class today!" She beamed proudly and dug through her backpack, littering papers everywhere. After rummaging around for a few minutes, she pulled it out and handed it to me to see. "Do you like it!?"

"Yes, thank you, Hinami." I said and gave her a small smile. Hinami was actually very good at drawing people. I looked it over, noticing with a slight sadness that she had drawn me with black hair.

Touka walked in and saw the mess all over the floor. "Hinami, pick up the mess you've made," she chided. Hinami sighed.

"Okay," She bent down to pick up the papers scattered on the floor.

When the brunet ghoul was done picking up her papers, Touka put her hand on Hinami's shoulder. "Why don't you go get your homework done," she suggested and led Hinami to her room.

I sighed and looked back to my book, closing it. A moment later, Touka walked back to me and sat down. "You know what you need?" she asked.

I sighed. "What?"

"A boyfriend," she giggled slightly and gave me a smile. "You're always moping around here, in your own little world with your nose buried in a book..."

I blushed a little at the mention of a "boyfriend." Did - or _how_ did - Touka know my sexuality? If she even did? Was she just guessing?

Touka seemed to know what I was thinking, because she narrowed her eyes and said, "I didn't know you liked boys." She smirked. "But now I do, because you are blushing!" she teased.

My blush darkened. Why hadn't I thought about that? Touka was clever. "So, how are things with you and Yoriko?" I asked, changing the subject quickly. There was no one who would like me, but, why would they?

"Good," She said. She directed the subject back to my love life. "So, who do you think would go out with you?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Um..I-I don't r-really think that anyone would like me," there was a stutter in my tone as I answered Touka's question.

"Don't worry, you'll find someone. There are plenty of fish in the sea." She said with a wink. I felt my face grow redder.

* * *

That afternoon, Yoriko insisted that they go out to this new book store she went to with Touka once.

"So, why are we going here again?" I sighed. I never liked going out in public...People stared at my unusual white hair and eye patch. It made me feel very self conscious.

"Hinami needs to find a book for school, and I thought it would be a nice change of scenery for you," Yoriko replied. She held hands with Touka while they walked through the crowded streets. I tried not to pay too much attention to how some people stared at me as we walked past.

When we stood in front of the book store, Hinami gasped. "It has so many books!" She looked through the window.

"Well, it _is_ a bookstore," I sighed. Hinami took my hand and we stepped inside. The place was quiet, but happy. The walls were painted a very faint orange, books rested neatly in their places on the shelves. I looked around and wondered over to the young adults' section, where I had found most the books I had read before. Hinami followed me around.

"Any suggestions?" she sighed and looked over to the children's section.

"Why don't you take a look around yourself and find something you like?" I asked. She nodded and ran off to another isle. A couple isles behind me, Touka and Yoriko were still holding hands, looking at a book that Yoriko held in her free hand. I sighed sadly. Seeing them made me realize how lonely I really was...How isolated I had been all my life.

The little ghoul ran back to me, two books in her hands. "Onii-Chan, I think I want these books," she said. She carried _Warriors; Into the Wild_ and _39 Clues; Maze of Bones._

"Okay, let's go pay." I walked over to the check out section. The cashier waved to me, his warm, brown eyes welcoming, and his dyed, blonde hair showing a few brown roots.

"Hello! How can I help you?" He asked cheerfully.

"I-I just want to pay for these two books," I cursed myself for stuttering and blushed slightly in embarrassment. I set the two books on the counter.

"These for her?" he asked, nodding to Hinami, who stood beside me. He smiled and put them in a bag. "That would be $22.36."

"Y-yeah," I answered his question. Touka and Yoriko walked up to us, they each held a book. I handed him the money.

"Is there anything else?" He asked and smiled. His smile itself seemed to radiate warmth. The employee was like the sun, so happy and kind...

Touka and Yoriko steped forward, putting their books on the counter. "Could you throw in these, too?" asked Yoriko. The man nodded. "Nagachika Hideyoshi" read his name tag. The man named Hideyoshi took the two books and scanned them, writing something down on a piece of paper.

"What's that?" asked Touka, who had been watching him as well.

"It's a note for my boss telling him what books people have ordered. He wants to know which ones sell the most," Hideyoshi answered nonchalantly.

"Oh."

He put the two books in and slipped something else in the bag that held Hinami's books. I seemed to be the only one who noticed it, because no one else seemed concerned at all. I said nothing, but took the bag.

"Now, will that be all?" he asked after Yoriko had payed.

"I-I think so," I replied. Curse my stuttering. Touka took note of this and winked at me while Hideyoshi was't looking. I blushed profusely and made my way towards the door with Hinami.

"Okay. Thank you! Come again!" He called after them.

* * *

When we got back home, it was starting to grow dark out. The sun slowly vanished behind tall trees in the distance, leaving the neighborhood in shadows. I still remembered that Hideyoshi has slipped something into the bag that held Hinami's new books and set it down on the table. Hinami turned on the light and sat down beside me. I took out the two books and handed them to her.

"Thank you!" She said and took the books. I smiled and nodded. Hinami ran off to her room again, probably to finish some more homework that she put off. I curiously searched around in the bag, finding a note in it.

 _Hey, uh, seems like a weird time, but, maybe call me? :)_

 _-Hide_

At the end of the note it gave him phone number. I had actually gotten a guy's phone number. But, was it meant for me? Or, maybe it was for Touka or Yoriko? I blushed and stuffed the note in my pocket, I didn't want anyone else seeing this until I found out who it was for. Would I actually call him? The thought made me nervous. I had never talked to anyone I liked before, I had never even really had crushes before.

But, so Hide was what he called himself. Hide. I liked that. I didn't know if I would call him or not...Maybe later. For now, all I wanted to do was get some sleep.

* * *

The next day, I was once again reading in the living room. It was Saturday, so Hinami didn't have school, and it was my day off.

After her shift at :re, Touka sat down next to me. "So, are you gonna call him or not?" she asked. I was confused for a moment before I remembered the note.

"Wh-what!?" I asked in panic and nervousness. How could she know?

"I saw you stuff something into your pocket, so when you were sleeping, I wanted to see what it was and took it out!" She answered simply, as if it was the most normal thing to do.

"T-Touka! Do you have nothing better to do than to get your nose into other people's business?" I blushed and looked to the ground.

"Sorry," she mumbled and nudged me. "Call him!"

"Later..." I blushed again.

"Now! Call him now!"

"Why?" I grumbled.

"Because!" Urged Touka.

"Ugh, fine..." I gave in and took out my phone. I dialed the number and waited. One. Two. Three, and four rings when he finally answered.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hi, its me, Kaneki..." I realized that he still didn't know who I was yet, because I had never told him my name. "I-I mean the person with the white hair at the bookstore last night..."

 _"Oh, hi! How are you?"_

"G-good, what about you?"

 _"Aye, decent. Thanks. So, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime?"_

"I-I would like that," I was glad Hide couldn't see my face right now. Touka gave me a thumbs up.

 _"Okay! So, does tomorrow around 6:00 over at the bookstore work?"_

"Yeah," I could't help but smile a little. Hide sounded so confident and kind...He almost reminded me of how I used to be, I used to think I was important, that he would go somewhere in life. But, that was all ruined when he became a ghoul...He gulped. He didn't want Hide to find out he was a ghoul, that could ruin everything.

 _"Okay, so, see you tomorrow! Bye!"_

"Bye..." I said and he hung up. I ended the call and looked back to Touka, who was grinning.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

"Pretty well..." my thoughts wondered elsewhere, to all the worse case scenarios that could happen when I was with Hide...I just hoped that my luck would hold out long enough to have at least maybe a tiny piece of happiness back in my life again. But, I knew that would never happen. Nor would I ever be the weak, foolish person I had once been, even though I tiny part of me still wanted to be that way, to be carefree, the only thing to worry about would still be grades and books...

* * *

 **~Heh, how was that? ^-^ Hope it was decent...If you find any errors, let me know :)~**


	2. Chapter 2

**~hehehe, here I am again. When you feel like that crazy, creepy stalker fangirl ^-^. It's a wonderful feeling...Sorry this took so long to write...I got writer's block xd~**

* * *

 **Kaneki's point of view.**

I woke up, drenched in a cold sweat. God, I didn't know how many times I had that same nightmare...The one where Yamori kept on cutting off my fingers and toes. And the centipede in my ear...Dear God I needed to stop thinking about it so much. I clutched the side of the blanket until my breathing went back to normal. Wide-eyed, I stared at the window. It was still dark out. I slowly slid my gaze to the alarm clock, it was only 3:24 AM, but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep anymore.

I needed to calm my nerves. Maybe reading would help with that. I took out my book and started to read, soon getting absorbed into what Touka called my own, "little world."

Around 5:30 AM, I looked up from my reading as a realization dawned on me. It was Valentines Day. I put my bookmark in my book, my nightmare the last thing on my mind. Should I get Hide something? Was that even appropriate? I didn't even know if I could consider this a date, let alone consider Hide my boyfriend.

 _Calm down. One step at a time,_ I told myself. _Do I think Hide is my boyfriend? No,_ I went over it in my head. _But I want him to be..._ I blushed slightly even though it was in my head. I concluded, it wouldn't be right to get Hide something, but, maybe say a small, "Happy Valentines day."

Now it was 8:16 AM, and Hinami was up. Apparently, word had spread about Hide through the apartment. She raced to my room and threw open the door, without even bothering to knock. "Ooh! Onii-Chan, why didn't you tell me you had a date! And on Valentines Day as well!" she giggled and glomped **(- hehehe #NoRegrets)** me.

I chuckled a little. "You could have knocked," I sighed and ruffled her hair, just to make her annoyed. "And _this_ is why I didn't tell you."

"Don't do that! I'm not little anymore," she huffed.

I laughed a little, but it was a sad laugh. Hinami didn't take any notice of it. "Are you going to get him something for Valentines Day!?" asked Hinami.

I blushed. "No...I don't think we're even going on an actual date," I admitted. Hinami only nodded and got off me.

* * *

I had been waiting nervously almost all day for this time to come. It was 5:37 PM, almost six. It would take me around fifteen minutes to walk to the bookstore, so I think I planned my time well. I was about to open the door when Touka walked up to me.

"Hey, don't do anything stupid, okay?" She teased. "Anyways, hope things go well," she gave me a small punch on the shoulder.

I blushed and nodded. "I'll try not to, anyways..." I always found one way or another to mess things up...

She rolled her eyes. "Well, you better get going..."

"Yeah," I agreed and opened the door, taking one last look at Touka's encouraging face before closing it.

* * *

 **Touka's point of view.**

I really did hope things went well. Kaneki deserved a chance at happiness. It pained me to see him so depressed everyday, his fake smiles hiding his real frowns. I remembered when Kaneki was happier, before his torture. That was a sore subject...He didn't talk to anyone about it, not even me. But, that was his choice.

I felt like that creepy girl who stood in the background and observed everything, making sure things went as I wanted. Oh god, was that who I was turning into? No, I just wanted Kaneki to be happy.

Maybe I could follow them around on their date just to- No. I wouldn't get too involved, it wasn't my business, anyways.

I heard a knock at the door and turned to answer it. I opened it a crack. It was Yoriko. "Hi!" I said cheerfully and stepped back a little to let her in. She walked in and waved.

"So, how's it going?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Well, Kaneki went out for a date!" I giggled. She grinned.

"Do you have any chips?" she asked. "Sorry, I'm just hungry..."

"No, you ate them all last time. And I didn't need to go out and buy any so..."

"Oh, oops! Sorry, I'm still getting used to the fact that you're a ghoul..." Yoriko quickly apologized. I smiled and gave her a small peck on her cheek.

"It's fine."

* * *

 **Kaneki's point of view.**

I shivered slightly as I opened the door to the same bookstore I had been to last night. Hide, who was over at the counter, waved to me. He was putting on his jacket.

"Yo, Kaneki. I was just getting off work," he greeted.

"Hi..." I was glad that I hadn't stuttered, unlike the last time. He smiled kindly. I walked over to him. "So, what did you want to do?" I asked.

"Ah, well, I was just thinking we could maybe talk?" He questioned. I nodded and blushed slightly.

"Okay."

"Here, I know a good coffee shop we could go to to talk, if you want," Hide said.

"Sounds cool," I said. Hide nodded and opened the door for me. We walked out of the bookstore. "How far away is it?" I asked.

"Not far," The blonde reassured me. He led the way as we walked the crowded streets. We walked in the direction of :re, but I thought that was just a coincidence. Until he stopped right in front of the coffee shop itself. "This is it," he smiled at me. "They make the best coffee ever, you'll like it!"

"Actually, I know they do. Because I work here," Hide laughed a little.

"Oh, sorry." He scratched the back of his neck. "Heh, well, do you want to go in anyways?"

"Of course." I opened the door and let him in first. Touka was at the counter, looking surprised as we walked in. She gave me an amused look as if to say, _"Well I get to see if it goes well or not anyways!"_

"I never knew you worked here, Kaneki! I only knew Touka did," he laughed a little. I could feel a blush creeping onto my face. I sat down and Hide sat in the chair across from me. "So, Kaneki, you like to read?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm!" I nodded. "Do you?"

"Not really, to be honest. But I do like to read manga! ...If you can consider that an actual book," He said.

"So, you work in a bookstore, but you don't like to read?" I asked and laughed a little.

Hide nodded. "Pretty much!"

Touka walked over to us. "So, what can I get for you guys?" she asked. I ordered black coffee while Hide ordered an espresso.

* * *

 **Touka's point of view.**

After I got their orders, I leaned against the wall behind the counter, watching them chat and laugh. I sighed and smiled. Kaneki looked happy, and Hide looked as he always did - cheerful. I think it will go pretty well.

Yoriko walked in the shop and walked over to me, smiling. I pointed to Hide and Kaneki. "Hehehe, it was meant to be," I giggled.

She rolled her eyes. "Touka, you shouldn't get too involved," she murmured.

I sighed. "All I want is for Kaneki to be happy..."

"I know, but, still, you need to let things work themselves out," She gently kissed me on the cheek.

"Okay."

* * *

 **Kaneki's point of view.**

We continued to talk until it was 7:30. "I think I should get going," said Hide reluctantly. "I have an exam in Asian History tomorrow."

"Oh...okay," I said, a little disappointed that we wouldn't be able to talk more. That was the first time in ages had I felt so light-hearted.

"Don't worry, I'll text you!" He said with a warm smile. "Oh, and I almost forgot..." he said, pulling something out of his jacket pocket. "This is for you!" he said. It was a white envelope, probably with something in it. "Happy Valentines Day!" he said. I blushed slightly, embarrassed that I hadn't gotten Hide anything.

"S-sorry, I didn't get you anything, I just thou-"

"Don't worry about it," He cut me off. His grin widened.

"Hey, maybe I could walk you back?" I asked, a light blush still on my face. Hide nodded.

"Sure, I could use a little company," he agreed. We walked out and onto the still-crowded streets. As we walked by stores and restaurants, I could see couples holding hands, walking side-by-side, and just enjoying each others' company. They all looked so happy...I wanted to be like that. I wanted to be with Hide, holding hands and walking down the street...

"Hey, Kaneki, have you ever read any manga?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, why?"

"You should! There's one called _Attack on Titan_ , which I think you might like!"

"Oh, okay," I said. I suddenly flashed back to when I had been in Aogiri...I hoped that Hide would never find out. I hoped that he would never find out that I was a ghoul. That I was an _SS-rated ghoul called Eyepatch._ I swallowed nervously and listened to Hide talk about Attack on Titan the rest of the way to his apartment near the university he went to.

 **~Okay guys, I'll try to fit another update in to make up for how long this one took today. cx No promises.~**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Well, hi there again. I guess I'll be updating at least every weekend...**

 ***listens to Unravel while writing this ouo'~**

* * *

 **Hide's point of view.**

I smiled as I thought about Kaneki. His white hair and soft, gray eyes...I sighed. I remembered that I now could text him. It was the day after my exam, and I was pretty confident I bombed it. Absolutely bombed it. I took out my phone and checked my messages, just some from my friends at uni. Maybe I could text Kaneki...Now that I had free time...

I shrugged.

 _Yo Kaneki xD Im certain i bombed the test_

The reply came almost instantly.

 _Oh...well I hope you did better than you think..._

I laughed a little. He was so nice.

 _Me too hehehe_

I sighed. I knew I did horrible! "Heh, Kaneki..." I whispered. Then I had an idea.

 _Oooh, hey, you wanna watch a movie tonight? I could swing by :re and take you to my place later?_

 _Uh sure...When?_

 _I was thinking maybe around 8?_

 _Works for me._

 _K_

I put the phone down. Hope Kaneki liked horror movies! I smiled. I needed to go grab the scariest movie I could find!

* * *

 **Kaneki's point of view.**

My shift at :re seemed to go on forever. I checked the clock. It was only 11:13 AM. Yes, I was a little nervous, I admit...

"Hey, Onii-Chan!" Hinami called as she walked over to the counter.

"Hmm?" I asked. Hinami was always smiling...And now I noticed she was wearing makeup.

"Onee-Chan showed me how to put makeup on today! She said I was old enough now...How do I look?" She squeaked. I smiled.

"You look amazing!" I was still surprised. Touka let her put makeup on!? I needed to make sure this was real...I blinked. Twice. Three times. Yes, it was real.

Hinami smiled and hugged me. "Thank you, Onii-Chan..." She whispered. I hugged her back.

"Mm-hmm..."

 ***Time skip***

I checked the time. It was now 7:43 PM. I should be closing up by now...But, I had to wait for Hide. Touka sighed and put that rag she was using to wipe off the counters down. "Kaneki, you look impatient. Is there anything going on?" she asked. Why did she have to be so observant?

"No..." I lied. I didn't want Touka to find out about this date. I would be way too embarrassed.

"Okay..." She narrowed her eyes as if she didn't quite believe me. I flashed a small smile and looked back to the clock. 7:44...Just how long again until Hide got here? Oh yeah, around 8:00...I hoped it wouldn't be a horror movie...I hated those.

"You can leave now, Touka. I can finish up here," I told her. She blinked gratefully at me.

"That would be nice. I'll see you home soon," She said. She put on her jacket and walked out. I sighed and sat down.

A few moments later, I heard the bells ring, which meant someone came in. I looked over to the entrance and saw Hide.

"Hey, hope you weren't waiting too long!" He laughed a little. "Anyways, let's go!"

 ***At Hide's apartment***

"I picked out just the best..." Hide smirked. I felt so nervous...What did he mean?

"Wh-what movie did you pick out?" Ugh. Curse. My. Stutter. Then I realized...what would Touka do when she realized I wasn't home in an hour? Or two? Or maybe even three?

"I chose this one!" Hide held up a movie. Oh, great...It had a bloody man on the cover.

"A...h-horror movie?" I asked. Hide nodded.

"What did you expect? Dora?" He asked. I blushed a little.

"I-I don't know...something a little less violent?"

"Hah, too bad, Kaneki!" He laughed a little. I tensed as he slid the disk into the DVD slot in the TV. He sat back down on the couch next to me once the movie started going.

We watched in silence, the occasional gasp coming from me when the jumpscares happened. At one particular part of the movie, when the child was killed, I jumped a little into Hide. "S-sorry..." I quickly appologized, blushing slightly once more. I didn't move though. I liked the warmth that I got when Hide was pressed against me...I blushed even more - but, still didn't move.

Hide didn't move either. I slowly slid my gaze to Hide's face, just to see his reaction. He was blushing slightly. This was the first time I had seen him blush. It was...cute. I looked to my feet, trying to hide my blush. I felt a hand on mine and looked. It was Hide's. I could feel him scoot a little closer to me. My blush darkened.

"K-Kaneki...?" Hide asked.

"Y-yes?"

"...I...I...I love you.." He said quietly. My eyes widened. He loved me? Actually? I was too shocked to say anything.

"H-Hide..." I managed to choke out. I was so happy! He loved me back! "I...I love you..t..too..." If it was even possible, my face grew redder by the moment. I looked into his chocolate brown eyes, I couldn't drag my eyes away. Hide also looked at me, which made me even more embarrassed. We seemed to forget about the movie. Hide began to lean in towards me. I leaned in as well.

Then my phone rang. Flustered and blushing, I pulled away and took out my phone to see who it was from. It was Touka.

"H-Hello?" I asked.

And angry voice sounded from the other end of the line, _"Kaneki! Where are you!?"_ Touka sounded more annoyed than relieved.

"A...at...at Hide's apartment..." I replied quietly. Hide perked up at the mention of him.

"Who is it?" he mouthed.

"Touka," I mouthed back.

 _"We were worried sick! We thought the doves might have gotten you!"_

I turned to Hide slowly, wondering if he had heard that. If he did, he didn't show it.

"Touka...be quiet, Hide is right behind me.." I whispered.

 _"Sorry..."_

"Kaneki, can I say something to Touka?" Hide asked out loud.

"Hey, Touka, Hide wants to talk to you," I said and handed Hide the phone.

"Touka...did you have to call at that time? I WAS ABOUT TO KISS KANEKI!" He sounded annoyed. I blushed as I heard a muffled response from Touka. Hide winked at me.

"Okay...well, bye!" Hide said and ended the call. He handed me back my phone. "Kaneki...are we...are we...boyfriends?" he asked.

I froze. "S-sure! I-I mean...Only i-if you want to...I-I...I want to be b-b-"

Hide cut me off. "Shut up and kiss me!" He rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss me. He kissed me. He...kissed me...I didn't know how to react...So I just stood there, letting it all sink in. He kissed me. And we were boyfriends. That meant that...he loved me...! But it also meant that it would be more dangerous for him to find out I was a ghoul...BUT HE KISSED ME!

Hide gave me a minute to take it all in. When I was able to move again, my mouth hung open. "H-Hide...!" I smiled now. An actual smile.

Hide scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Heh...how about we get back to watching the movie? Now, where were we..." He went back to the spot we were at, right after the child was murdered. We watched the rest of the movie in silence. Not even gasps.

 ***Time skip after movie***

I drowsily rested my head on Hide's shoulder and began to dose off. It was...who knew. I was too tired to bother to check the time.

"Good night..." he murmured in my ear and began to close his eyes. I did too. And like that, we fell asleep on each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Yo! I was really bored and...really wanted to continue this fan fic! So here I am again hehehe~**

* * *

 **Kaneki's point of view. *dreaming***

 _"You can't keep going on like this..." a voice inside my head told me. "You can't keep lying to Hide..."_

 _"It's not a lie if I never tell one!" I retorted. I knew it was wrong...Yet...If he found out I was a ghoul...He wouldn't love me anymore...Thinking about it, I'm so selfish! I just..I just don't want to break his heart..._

 _"If anyone should know this, you should, Kaneki!" shouted an all-too-familiar voice. Jason -er, Yamori. I looked over the blank field of my mind fearfully, hoping it might not be him...But it was. He was there again. He was holding his pliers. "Or do I need to cut off a few more fingers and toes before you realize this!?" He did an evil laugh. I gasped._

 _"N-no! Please! No!" I begged. My dream changed, and I was once again in the torturing room where Yamori had kept me before. I was in chains. He approached me and laughed._

 _"You have to tell him the truth sooner or later!" He laughed and held out a centipede. "I know you want this in your ear again! Did you miss the centipede?"_

 _"No! No! Get it out of my ear! Stop! Please don-"_

 ***waking world***

"Kaneki! Wake up!" Hide shouted. My eyes flew open. Hide was standing over me, looking scared. I wondered what I had done.

"Wh-wh-what?" I asked fearfully. Wait, what was I doing in Hide's house? Then I remembered last night...and how he had kissed me...

"God! Kaneki, don't scare me like that again! You were talking in your sleep. Something about a centipede?" He asked. I drew in a painfully sharp breath and slowly let it out. _I'm okay now. It was just a dream...Just a dream..._

"I...I don't want to talk about it..." I said quietly. I didn't talk to anyone about that. Most things that had happened before my hair turned white and before I was in Aogiri Tree I didn't talk about to anyone. I gripped my right arm with my left, it had become a habit of mine.

"Kaneki, I'm your boyfriend...You know you can tell me anything," Hide insisted. I flinched visibly. I didn't realize I was shaking until Hide put his hand on mine. I slowly dragged my gaze up to him, wondering what emotion would be in his eyes...But when I searched, there was nothing but kindness and...what was that? Love? I didn't know...I didn't remember seeing that in anyone's eyes before...

"I..I-I know...Hide...B-but...Give me some time, I-I'm not ready to tell you this...y-yet..." I whispered just barely loud enough for him to hear. Hide's expression was slightly hurt, but it only lasted for a second before it turned cheerful and supportive again.

"Okay, Kaneki...But if you ever need to tell me anything...Anything at all - then remember, I will always be there." That was it. I couldn't burden Hide with my problems, with my emotions. I needed to bottle them up and shove them away before they corrupted Hide too. Before Hide knew the horrible truth...I didn't know that I was crying until I felt a drop on my hand.

* * *

 **Touka's point of view.**

I yawned and blinked open my eyes. The same old blue walls, mirror...The same. Except, things felt different. Because there was no whimpering, shouting, or screaming from Kaneki. I knew he had nightmares...But I had no idea what about. Maybe his time in Aogiri? Ugh, whatever.

I sat up in my bed and looked over to my left side, where Yoriko slept soundly. "Wake up, my sleeping beauty..." I whispered in her ear.

Yoriko snapped awake. "Don't scare me like that!" She sighed.

"Heh, sorry..." I said. I kissed her lightly on the lips. I'm glad she was mine...

"So," Yoriko paused to yawn. "What's on your mind? Because I hope you remember that you agreed to never wake me up unless you have to or there is something you want to talk about," She huffed.

I smiled a little. "I wonder if Kaneki and Hide had _fun."_

Yoriko sat up and put her hands on her hips. " _tsk tsk tsk,_ Touka, you really shouldn't wonder about that!" She scolded me. My grin grew wider.

"Yet I do anyways," I winked at her. "I wonder how intense their make-out session was..." I sighed. "How was ours? I remember asking you on a scale of 1-10 of how awesome it was. I'm certain you said an 8 - no, definitely a 9!" She rolled her eyes.

"If they even had one. Can't you even imagine that they might have _just watched a movie_?" She asked with an exasperated sigh. I smiled and kissed her, this time with more passion. She kissed back, but only lightly.

"I know you can do better than that," I smirked. Yoriko shook her head.

"Not in the morning. Come again later, I'm brain dead now."

"Well, that's a shame, I guess I'll have to take Hinami to school without you!" After I said that, I heard Hinami's alarm clock go off. Time to get ready for today. Yoriko sighed and put her face in the pillow and curled her legs to her chest.

"Go without me, I just want to sleep," she grumbled. I kissed her lightly on the cheek and got out of bed. I quickly got dressed and walked into the living room. Hinami ran into the living room.

"Onee-Chan! Do you think I could wear makeup again today?" she asked. I checked the time, it was almost 7:00.

"No, there's not enough time, you have to catch the bus at 7:25!" I said and shooed her back to her room to get ready.

* * *

 **Hide's point of view.**

I wanted to help Kaneki, I really did. But, I couldn't help him if I didn't know what the problem was. At least I could be there to help him through it.

"It's okay to cry..." I whispered to Kaneki. I wiped a tear off his cheek with my thumb. "Let it all out..."

"H-Hide..." he choked. "T-thank you.." The pain in his eyes made me want to kiss it all away...But I knew that wouldn't help. So, I hugged him tight and didn't let go until he stopped crying. I could hear his sniffles.

"Do you want to tell me now?" I asked. I wouldn't force it, but I would at least try to make it better. "It's okay if you're still not ready."

"N-no. I'm ready."

* * *

 **Kaneki's point of view.**

I took in a shaky breath. "You deserve to know..."

"Are you sure you want to tell me this?" questioned Hide. I nodded.

"I...I want to tell you...I-I'm a...I'm a..." my voice trailed off as I looked into Hide eyes. Oh, how could I bear his angered reaction when I told him? How could I stand his rejection...?

"Anything you tell me won't change my love for you," he whispered. I was thankful. I really was. I couldn't wish for anyone better.

"I'm a...I'm a ghoul...a-an...an ss-rated ghoul..." I said quietly, purposely avoiding saying my CCG nickname. I looked to Hide's face, expecting to see shock, fear and anger, maybe even betrayal. But there was none of that. He only smiled. "Y-you...you're okay with that?"

"Kaneki...Like I said, anything that you tell me will never change my love for you," he whispered to me. I couldn't help but cry a little in relief. I was accepted. I was accepted for me. I was accepted for being a ghoul. "I don't care about that...I could brag to everyone, 'my boyfriend is a hot SS-rated ghoul!'" I chuckled a little. Hide knew just how to make anyone feel better. I smiled weakly.

"H-Hide...I love you..." I whispered and kissed him. He kissed back gently. The warmth that radiated from the kiss was wonderful...I closed my eyes as we continued to kiss. Hide pushed me up against the wall and began to kiss more roughly. And I liked it. I let him enter without a moment's hesitation, because I knew...I loved him.

"I...Love you...too..." he murmured through kisses. I combed my fingers through his soft, blonde hair.

Soon, we both broke apart, gasping for air. "I...I liked that..." I blushed slightly.

"I liked that too," he agreed. "See, Kaneki...I think that humans and ghouls are the same..it's just that...their actions to get food are not always..." he didn't continue.

I nodded grimly. "I know..." I sighed.

"But, remember, I love you all the same," he whispered and cupped my chin. "You will always be the one I love..."


	5. Chapter 5

**~I'm back! :D I really hope this goes welllll~**

* * *

 **Kaneki's point of view.**

I sat on couch after working my shift at :re. I sighed and opened the book I had been reading recently. I lazily dragged my eyes over the words, reading them, but not really comprehending them. I couldn't focus on the words. All I could think about was Hide...I closed my eyes and blushed a little, recalling the morning, where I had confessed to Hide. And he had accepted it like it was nothing. I still wasn't ready to tell him _what_ ghoul I was. Or the fact that I had worked for Aogiri...My thoughts wondered back to Hide. Hide...I smiled giddily when I finally got to the part of the memory where we had kissed.

"God, Kaneki, what type of thoughts are you _having?"_ asked a voice from my left. I snapped out of my trance to stare at Touka.

The smile instantly dropped from my face and I could feel the blood rush to my face as I realized what she meant. "I-I...J-just..."

"Ooh, was it about _Hide?_ " She smirked. I blushed even more. "Come on, Kaneki! You don't have to be embarrassed about it! We're friends, we can talk about awkward subjects all the time!" Touka giggled a little and sat down next to me. "So, how was it?" she prompted.

"H-how was wh-what?" I asked, still slightly flustered. She raised an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean..." she smirked. When I still wore a confused expression, she sighed. "How was the make out session, I mean?"

"Wh-what!? How did you-" I stopped myself right there. Did Touka like...spy or something? How!? Was...she just assuming? I narrowed my eyes.

"Ooh! So you did make out!" She smiled and gave me a thumbs-up. "So how was it?" she asked again. My face grew redder by the moment.

"I...I liked it," I said quietly. Touka raised an eyebrow and punched me in the shoulder. Suddenly, her expression grew serious.

"He does know you're a ghoul, right?" she asked. I visibly flinched, but nodded slowly. "Good...How did it go?"

"...H-he..." I tried to swallow the lump in my throat, but it refused to go away. I explained everything - everything except what my nightmare was about. I started with the nightmare, then the conversation part, and finally what he did after I confessed to him...Well, then there was one more thing he had left out. The crying and kissing. Oh, wait, that was two. He didn't have to tell Touka the details, what she didn't know couldn't hurt her. The lump in my throat was almost unbearable now, tears threatening to roll down my cheeks.

Touka looked at me, sympathy present in her eyes. "Oh..." was all she said. She didn't press me further.

* * *

 **Touka's point of view.**

God, Kaneki looked as if he were about to cry. I knew he was sensitive and all, but, I never expected _this._ "Kaneki, don't cry..." I whispered. He looked back to me, the intensity of the pain in his eyes almost making me wince. Tears were already streaming down his face as he shut his eyes in pain.

"Touka..." he whispered. I leaned in to listen closer, because I could just barely hear him. "This monster I've become...there is no end to it, is there? These times I think; of all the innocent people I've killed...It will always haunt me, like my shadow...But, sometimes...You can't think about it too much...because even your shadow leaves you when you are in the dark..." My eyes widened. I had always knew he felt like this, but for him to openly admit it made me feel even more horrible.

"No...Kaneki, you are not a monster!" I almost shouted at him in anger. "Don't let Hide down just because a couple of emotions are holding you back! He deserves to know the truth about you. I know you told him somethings, but not everything." He visibly paled as if he had just seen a ghost.

We sat there in silence for a little until I got up. "I need to go work my shift..." I said and left the room. Kaneki needed to work his own shit out...But, as Yoriko said to me, sometimes things just need to work themselves out.

* * *

 **Kaneki's point of view.**

I started to sob uncontrollably, oh, how would I face Hide!?

My crying had decreased, but I still sat there, deep in thought. Mostly about Hide. I didn't even know why I hurt so much...Earlier I had been concerned on what to feel, now I want to know how not to feel...After Hide knew what ghoul I was, he would turn his back on me- especially considering the innocent people I had killed, the trouble I had stirred, and the fact that I had once worked with Aogiri Tree.

When it all came crashing down, it came down hard. And, I wasn't ready. I stumbled under the weight. Then I finally fell. It was too much for me...I broke down again right on the spot, screaming and crying curses to the world. Screw this world. This cruel, beautiful world. How are the most beautiful things closely linked with death?

I don't know how long it had been, but, my anger had died out. It was replayed with a dull, aching sadness. The type of sadness you get when you love. Because all love comes with a sacrifice. Thinking about this only made the lump in my throat worse. Soon, I couldn't take it anymore. Sobs racked my body until my eyes hurt from crying. I feared the truth...The truth is what broke people, not the lies that had made it harder to accept.

I buried my face in one of the pillows and lay there, quietly crying when someone knocked. I wiped my eyes with my sleeves and hoped they weren't too red - but they probably were anyways. I sniffed and got up, slowly making my way to the door. I opened it to see who it was. It was Hide.

Hide wore a genuine grin until he saw me, his expression instantly dropping. "Kaneki!" he said. "What's wrong?"

I shrugged and let him in. "Oh, it's nothing," I whispered. It didn't seem right to talk in a normal voice yet, and I was afraid that if I tried I wouldn't be able to say much else. Hide frowned.

"If it's 'nothing,' then why are you crying?" He pressed. I didn't answer. I sat back down on the couch and Hide sat down next to me. "Come on, Kaneki...You can tell me anything..."

"I know," I said softly. I still couldn't meet his eyes.

"Then why don't you tell me? C'mon, Kaneki...I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong..."

"You cannot help someone who doesn't wish to be helped," I whispered. I brought my knees up to my chin and hugged them. "And, anyways...How did you know where I live?" I couldn't help but wonder.

"Touka-chan told me!" He said. "Now, Kaneki. If you don't tell me what's wrong...I might just have to...tickle you!" he said and began to tickle me furiously. I couldn't help but laugh and squirm.

"S-stop!" I managed to gasp.

"You have to tell me what's wrong!" Hide was smiling smugly now.

"O-okay! J-just stop t-tickling me!"

Hide stopped and looked expectantly at me. The smile instantly died from my face. I let out a small sigh, mentally preparing myself. I couldn't break down. Not again.

"Th-there's...some more things I need to tell you..." I stalled as much as I could. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't meet Hide's gaze.

"Please, Kaneki. Look at me..."

 _It's not looking at you that's that problem...It's when you look at me._

I felt Hide's gentle touch as he raised my chin. Still, I deliberately looked away. "Please...look me in the eye and tell me what's up."

I drew out a shaky breath and managed to meet his gaze- or course, with great pain. "I...I...I don't know where to start..." I stalled more. Hide rolled his eyes.

"Let your heart do the talking for you, then."

 _If I even have one left._ "I...You remember me being an...SS-rated ghoul...?" I asked wearily. Hide nodded. "Well...I used to work for Aogiri..." I sucked in another painful breath, searching Hide's expression. But all I found was concern. "I-I worked for Aogiri...U-under the name, 'Eyepatch,'" I looked in fear once again to his face, still seeing nothing but concern.

Hide looked amused. "You were stressing so much over telling me _that?_ " I nodded and blushed. "Don't be embarrassed...I know it took some nerve to tell me that. And I appreciate it..."

I blinked gratefully to Hide. "Thank you..." I sighed. Hide smiled. He really did resemble the sunshine. His hair, bright clothes, personality- hell, even his sparkling eyes seemed to resemble the sun's warmth. Hide leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I kisses back gently. It just felt so... _right._ While we were kissing, I heard someone open the front door. We broke apart and saw Touka, back from her shift at :re.

"Oh, sorry, were you guys having _fun?_ " she teased. I blushed.

"T-Touka!" Hide seemed unphased by the whole thing. He simply smiled and waved at Touka.

"Hey, Touka-chan!"


	6. Chapter 6

**I will try to make this one longer, sorry about how short all the other chapters are!**

 **There's some- you know, smut in this chapter ;)**

* * *

 **Kaneki's point of view.**

I sighed as I lay on my bed, holding a book above my head and lazily scanning the words. It was my day off, so, I really had nothing to do. I was in the middle of a not-quite-so-exciting book. Y'know, just one of those books that seem to drag on forever...I just got over one of those phases where you have no idea what to do with your life now because you just finished your favorite series. Warriors almost literally ripped my heart out and stomped on it. Especially when ***UM, SPOILERS*** Hollyleaf died. Now that I thought about it, almost everyone of my favorite characters died...

I shook my head to clear the thoughts. _Focus on the real world right now...On Hide..._ I blushed a little even though I had nothing to be embarrassed about. Well...Maybe last night. I put my bookmark in the book and took out my phone. It was only a little after six pm. I got a text from Hide about three hours ago.

 _From: Sunshine_

 _you doing anything today? (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧_

I smiled a little and sent a quick reply.

 _To: Sunshine_

 _Nope...just sitting around here, bored out of my mind._

The reply was almost instant.

 _From: Sunshine_

 _ookie, can i come over?_ _(▰˘◡˘▰)_

I blushed a little before answering.

 _To: Sunshine_

 _Of course you can, just don't pester Touka too much and you'll be safe._

 _From: Sunshine_

 _o wow o_o thats scary. ill b over in a little, bab_

I put down my phone and chuckled. Touka could be scary without trying. Imagine if she actually _tried_ to by scary...The thought made me shudder. Other than Hide's grammar, I liked to text him. It really just got on my nerves.

I waited quietly for Hide to come over. Maybe I should tell Touka so she won't start to beat him up once he comes through the door like she once did with me when I came home late...Touka only realized it was me until after she punched me square in the jaw. Let me just say...I still worry about that sometimes...I sighed and walked over to Touka's room, softly knocking on the door.

"What is it?" Touka called.

"Hide's coming over so don't beat the shit out of him!" I could hear an exasperated sigh from the other side of the door.

"That was once!" she huffed. I could hear Yoriko giggling. A moment later I heard a knock at the front door. I rushed over to answer it. I opened the door to find Hide smiling warmly at me. I was not longer a blushing, stuttering mess in his presence. I had grown to be comfortable around him...Especially after yesterday. I then noticed that my boyfriend was shivering. It had been raining almost all day since last night. I quickly ushered him in.

We went into my room and sat on the bed. "Hey, Kaneki..."

"Yeah?" I asked. Hide smirked.

"Do you know how to play Two Lies and a Truth?" I nodded. I had played the game with Touka and Hinami once. "Well, do you want to play?" he furthered.

I shrugged. "Sure."

"Okay, do you want to start?"

"You can..." I said. Honestly, I was curious to hear what Hide would say...

"Okay...I have kissed a girl, gone to America, and taken on an SS-rated ghoul by mysefl!" He lied so easily. I couldn't even tell which ones were the lies...But, logic tempted my decisions.

"You have kissed a girl?" I guessed. With someone liked Hide- I wouldn't be surprised if he'd kissed more girls than I knew. But, to my surprise, Hide shook his head.

"Nope! Ha, one point for me!" He said and took out a pen, which he used to mark a tally on his left hand. "Left hand is my points, right hand is yours!" What an unusual way to keep track of points...but, I didn't complain.

"You have gone to America?" I took another guess at it. He shook his head and gave himself another point. That only left me with one option. "You have taken on an SS-rated ghoul by yourself!?" I was impressed. Hide nodded and gave his right hand a tally.

"Okay, your turn."

I thought for a moment before telling my two lies and a truth, "I used to go to Kamii university, I was born a half-ghoul, and I like k pop." I hoped that the answer wasn't too obvious.

"...You were born a half-ghoul?" Hide shrugged. I shook my head and he gave me another point. "Oh...were you born a human?" he asked. I flinched and nodded. He glanced at me sympathetically. I didn't like that gaze, it made me want to melt into the bed out of shame.

He took another swing at it, "You used to go to Kamii University?" he asked.

"Yep," I said. Hide looked impressed.

"Whoa...So- wait, if you're 19...when did you graduate from Kamii?" He asked. I fell silent for a little until looking up to meet his eyes.

"...I never did..." I said softly.

"But, Kaneki! You're so smart! What happened?" He asked and frowned.

I answered hesitantly, "...I went on a date with a ghoul. She attacked me...I had to get an organ transplant. But the doctor also gave me her kakuhou...So, I became an artificial half-ghoul..and I couldn't really..." my voice grew quieter until it was barely audible to Hide. Hide hugged me tightly.

"Awe, that's horrible!" He said and pecked my cheek. I blushed slightly.

"Well, I can say it had had it's more likable outcomes as well..." Hide continued to hug me and kissed me gently on the lips. I kissed back a little more hesitantly. Hide teased his tongue along my lips to ask for permission. I willingly let him explore my mouth, feeling the warm sensation of his tongue brushing the walls of my mouth. I deepened the kiss by gently and softly biting on his lower lip. I ran my fingers through his soft, golden-blond hair. I felt Hide's hand on my neck as we continued to kiss passionately. I shuddered a little as Hide's hands began to explore down my body and slid under my shirt.

* * *

 **Touka's point of view.**

"Onee-chan!" called Hinami as she rushed into me and Yoriko's room. "I think there's a rat in the vents!" her worried expression was enough to tell her that she did NOT like rats.

"Here, how about I set up some traps in them again?" I suggested. "Would that make you feel better?" Hinami nodded. I still had some left over from the _last time_. I let out a silent sigh and made my way to the extra drawer in my room which I kept the mouse traps in. I didn't bother baiting them with cheese or anything because I didn't have any.

"Should I get the ladder?" Yoriko asked. I nodded and grabbed three of the traps. A few moments later, she came back- struggling with the ladder. I helped her from there and carried it to the vent in my room. "I can take it from here," I told Yoriko. Yoriko nodded and went over to Hinami. I propped it up against the wall- with _some_ struggle, mind you- and cautiously began to step up it. Soon, I was at the top where the vent was. I pushed the traps in first and climbed in. My pants made a small scrapping noise as a crawled through, wishing the sound would go away. I set one trap and continued on, cursing the scrapping noise that my pants made.

Soon, I put another trap down. I had one more to put down. I started heading through the left vent. I made sure that I knew what direction I had came. I slowed as I reached another end, probably a different room. I peered down through the metal bars to see...I put my hand over my mouth to stop from screaming or gasping. Right down below me, I could see Hide pulling off Kaneki's shirt. What the hell.

I didn't know if I should turn back. _My friend is going to 'get it on' with Hide. What the hell do I do? If I go back...then, they might hear my stupid pants scraping the metal vents...But if I stay, Yoriko and Hinami will think something's wrong and call for me._ I mentally groaned in frustration. Either way if I got caught, Kaneki would kill me.

I could only stay there on my hands and knees, forcing myself to close my eyes. four minutes had passed when I heard a whine, "S-Stop and j-just..."

"And just what?" came a teasing voice. _Oh. My. God._ I wanted to throw up. I wanted to scream. I still squeezed my eyes shut.

"Y-you know..." I could almost imagine a blushing Kaneki beneath Hide...Oh god. I breathed deeply. _No, no no. Kaneki is not having "it" with Hide, I am not in a small, crammed vent. I am not hearing this. I am not here. I am not. Just no. I am in the room with Yoriko, running my fingers through her silky hair-_

"J-just f-fuck me, Hide!" That was it. I scrambled backwards and crawled as quickly as possible to wear I had come, depending on my sense of smell to guide me. I rushed out, sure that my pants had made more scraping noises while escaping and that Hide and Kaneki had heard. When I felt the rush of cool air on my face, I finally opened my eyes. I forced myself to calm down and stop shaking. Yoriko and Hinami watched as I carefully stepped down the ladder.

"Is everything okay? You look like you've seen a ghost!" asked Hinami. I nodded.

"I just don't like going up there..." that was true, but that wasn't the reason why I was so flustered. "So, there you go, Hinami," I dismissed her. Hinami nodded and walked out of the room. I turned to Yoriko.

"What's really bothering you?" she pressed. I gulped. I couldn't lie to her, not after all the trust she placed in me.

"I..I..." I blushed as the realization soaked in and I accepted the fact. The fact that Hide and Kaneki had been having sex. "IsawHideandKanekihavingsex," I said as quickly as possible so that my words slurred. Yoriko just seemed confused until she pieced it together to what it sounded like. A blush tinted her cheeks.

"Oh."

"You wont mention it, will you? I mean...I'm sure they've already heard me but...They don't need to know that you know too..." I bit my lip. She nodded and I breathed out a small sigh of relief.

* * *

 **Kaneki's point of view.**

I drew out a low moan and put my hands over my mouth in embarrassment quickly as Hide continued to bite me neck, probably leaving marks. He continued to trail down my body. I let out another moan as he softly licked a sensitive spot. "H-Hide..." I breathed. We had both stripped each other down, but Hide still wore boxers. That wasn't fair! "You still h-have your boxers on! That's not fair now, is it~?" I was shocked to hear my own voice.

"Then why don't you fix that~?" Hide now drew up to my ear to whisper that in a low, (or so I thought,) sexy tone. I shuddered and turned to pull down Hide's boxers, quickly tugging them down and tossing them aside.

"That's better..." I smirked. I shuddered again as Hide reached my lower back. He held out two fingers and held them to my mouth.

"Lick them~" He breathed. I drew my tongue over them and coated them with saliva. He drew them out of my mouth and looked to me for permission. I nodded slowly, mentally preparing myself. I chewed my lower lip. I gasped and bit down hard on my lip, causing it to bleed as Hide popped a finger into me. I whimpered a little and Hide ran his fingers through my hair. "It will get better, I promise..." he whispered. I trusted him and did my best to stop whimpering. He slipped another finger in. I continued to bite down hard to stop from gasping or making any noise.

Hide moved his fingers around and stiffened, looking back to me. "Are you okay now?" he asked. I nodded. I was ready. He slowly slid the two digits out and positioned himself at my entrance.

I waited tensely. "S-stop and j-just..." I couldn't continue. It was too embarrassing. I blushed furiously.

"Just what~?" asked Hide. I gave a frustrated sigh.

"J-just y-you know..."

"I know what?"

"J-Just f-fuck my already!" I gasped and put a hand over my mouth. I could hear a scrapping noise after I said that, but I didn't pay any mind to it. All that mattered now was Hide. My sunshine. My life.

"As you wish~" He gently pushed in. I moaned in pleasure and rolled my hips. He began to thrust, soft and gentle.

"F-faster, Hide!" I begged. He began to thrust and pump faster. I tried to muffle my moans, worried that the others would hear. Rhythmic thumping and muffled shouts, moans and pants could be heard around the room. "H-Hide...! I-I'm gonna-" I didn't have enough time to warn him. I cummed and shouted into the bed, "Hide!"

"Kaneki!" Hide shouted and drew out of my right before he came himself. He panted and hugged me from behind. "I love you..." he murmured.

I closed my eyes in bliss and snuggled up against him. "I love you too, Hide..." I panted. The room now smelled of sex and Hide. I didn't mind, because all that mattered right now was Hide. Hide, my sunshine. My only sunshine.

We stayed there for a while like that until I looked at the clock. It was 8:30! I slowly untangled myself from Hide, blushing. "W-we should get cleaned up..." I stuttered. Hide nodded in agreement, blushing as well.

 ***time skip***

"Y-you can stay the night if you want..." I blushed suggesting it. "You could take the bed and I could sleep on the floor..."

"No, that's alright, we can both sleep on the bed," Hide told me. I blushed but nodded.

"Okay..." I had changed the bedding, so that wouldn't be a problem. We now sat on the couch, watching the news. Just the usual ghoul reports, and such...I sighed and rested my head in the crook of Hide's neck. "Why don't we go to sleep now, it's getting late..." I murmured. He nodded and we silently walked into my room. We plopped down on the bed, but neither of us could sleep.

"So..what do you want to do now?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Cuddle," he answered, as if it was the most obvious question in the world. I smiled and willingly obliged.

After a few minutes, I could hear Hide's steady, slow breathing in my ear. I sighed contently and began to close my eyes, replaying my time with Hide in my head. I started to dream, but this time, I didn't have any nightmares. Only normal dreams that I couldn't remember. It was peaceful for a change.

* * *

 **Ew, another author's note. Just wanted to credit Mermaid Monster for the idea what Hide would make Kaneki beg for everything xD.**

 **That was actually my first smut...how did it go?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I didn't update last week...and the week before... hehe  
I'm on spring break now :D**

 **Kaneki's point of view.**

I woke up slowly, confused for a while when I saw a head of blond hair until I remembered last night and blushed.

I carefully lifted the blanket off me and sat up. I looked at the clock. It was only 5:47AM. I realized- I didn't have any nightmares last night..And for which, I was glad. I certainly did not miss waking up frantic and wide-eyed. Grumbling in my mind, I cautiously threw one leg over the side of the bed, not wanting to wake Hide. I looked back to the blond to see if he was still asleep- which he was. Good...Ever so carefully, I dangled my other leg over the edge. As quietly as I could, I scrambled out of bed. I looked back again to see if Hide was still asleep. He stirred a little, his eyes flickering open slightly.

"'Morning..." he murmured softly.

"Did I wake you?" I asked. "Sorry..."

"No, you didn't wake me..." he replied. I smiled softly. "Also, some nice bedhead you got there," he commented.

"Thank you," I muttered. "I could say the same to you."

"Don't mention it!" He sat up and stuck his tongue out at me.

* * *

I had just finished taking another customer's order when Nishio walked up to me. "Heard you got a boyfriend," he snickered in my ear. I turned to face him, blushing slightly.

"And who told you that?" I hissed.

"Touka, but she wouldn't tell me who it was-" Nishio was cut off by a person walking into the room. _Hide_.

"Hey, Kaneki!" he greeted and walked up to me. "Oh, hey, Nishiki-senpai, you work here?" he asked in surprise.

"No, I'm just here in a work uniform making coffee and taking orders, Nagichka," the other blonde replied sarcastically. He elbowed me in the side. "So, is this your boyfriend that I've heard about?" he smirked. I glared at him. I didn't know that Hide and Nishio knew each other.

"I sure am!" Hide replied cheerfully and wrapped an arm around my waist, smiling. I blushed and pulled away, afraid people would see and start giving us weird looks.

"I never knew you rolled that way, Nagichika." He smirked. The blond shrugged.

"I didn't know I rolled that way either, but making out with a guy kinda confirmed it." I could feel my face heat up even more.

Looking for any excuse to get away, I mumbled, "Well...I'm going to go make this order..." and walked off. After finishing, I sighed, knowing that I would have to face them again. I held the cup cautiously as I made my way back into the sitting area and walked to the table where I had taken the order. I dipped my head and put the cup down by the customer. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

He shook his head and I walked off, trying to avoid Nishio. I looked ahead and saw Nishio chatting with Hide while wiping off the counter. Oh great. _Just my luck._ "Hey, Kaneki," he waved me over. _Oh._ I mentally groaned and walked over.

"Yes...?" I asked weakly, casting a disinterested glance at Nishio.

He raised his eyebrow. I got a bad feeling about this. "Who tops?" he teased and smirked.

I nearly chocked. "Wh-what?" I spluttered. Hide glared at Nishio.

"Don't make him uncomfortable," Hide snapped. Nishio shrugged and walked away. I blinked gratefully at the blonde as he smiled warmly at me. "So, when does your shift end?" he asked.

"In...seven minutes," I answered, looking at my watch.

 **Touka's point of view.**

I was braiding Yoriko's hair when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I was almost done...After a few moments, I had finished and put in the hair tie. "There you go..." I said and slid my phone out of my pocket.

 _ShittyNishiki: yo touka  
Me: What is it?  
ShittyNishiki: kaneki is much happier than usual, what is going on  
Me: He got a boyfriend.  
ShittyNishiki: figures, who?  
Me: Like I would tell. Lmao.  
ShittyNishiki: oh wow why do i even bother  
_

I sighed and put the phone down. Yoriko looked pleased with her braid. "Oi, thanks, Touka-chan!"

"No problem," I replied and kissed her on the cheek. I had almost forgotten about the..incident...yesterday. I didn't dwell on it too much. Nor did I want to.

"You keep on surprising me, Touka. First I find our your a ghoul, now I find out you can do hair as well!" she giggled. I rolled my eyes and threw a couch pillow at her. She huffed and threw it back. I caught it and put it back in its original spot.

I was watching the news when Kaneki and Hide came in. I sucked in a sharp breath and was suddenly very fascinated in my shoes.

"Hey, Touka-Chan!" Hide waved. I could hear Kaneki sigh.

"Hey," I greeted and looked back to the couple to see Hide was giving Kaneki a warm smile. With a very deep emotion in his eyes- love. I brushed my bangs aside, I could hear water running. Yoriko must be taking a shower. "You two don't do anything stupid," she warned them. She always warned them with that.

"We haven't done anything yet! Jeez, Touka," he sighed and rolled his eyes. Touka exhaled slowly and frowned. The two wondered back to Kaneki's room. I sighed again and turned off the TV. I would need to talk with Hide later.

~~~ (Hue, sorry I'm a lazy writer so...TIME SKIP!)

Later, when Hide was about to step outside, I slipped next to him. "I need to talk to you," I whispered in his ear. "Outside." Hide nodded and stepped outside, I followed. I closed the door behind us and we faced each other.

"Look, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, but...I overheard what you and Kaneki...did before night...Uh," she began, a blush tinting the blond's face now. "and, don't do anything he's not comfortable with. One thing wrong and I will fuck you up." -And I was dead serious when I said that. If there's anything I learned, it was that you shouldn't trust anyone you just met too much.

Hide sighed and scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I wouldn't even think about doing anything that Kaneki wasn't okay with," he told me.

I nodded. "That's what I wanted to hear...Anyways, sorry to bother you...bye..."

"No, it's fine, see you around!" he called back and started to walk away. I stepped back inside, Kaneki glancing at me curiously.

"What were you two talking about?" he asked. I stiffened.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," I assured him. He shrugged.

 **Sorry this chapter is so short ;w; I'm really sick and I don't have any inspiration x.x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys. I might be ending this this chapter 3: I'm planning on starting some other fan fictions though if you might want to check those out. Sorry for the SUPER SHORT chapter..But...I think that I like this ending.**

* * *

 **Kaneki's point of view.**

I sighed as I combed my hand through Hide's soft, bleached hair while he hummed and started to draw something on the piece of paper beside him. "Dammit..." he cursed. "Anatomy hates me." I chuckled a little and looked down to the paper. He drew a sitting cat that looked more like a lion.

"I think it's good," I murmured and stopped combing my fingers through his hair. He frowned before crumpling up the paper and attempting to throw it in the waste bin, but missed. "You're gonna pick that up because I'm too lazy to get off you." Hide sighed and playfully nudged me.

"I'm too lazy too though," the blond whined. So, we sat on the couch like that in silence for...I lost track of time. I rested my head in the crook of his neck as he rested his head on top of mine. Now that I thought about it, Hide was like the sun. But, he wasn't just any sun. He was _my_ sunshine. The warmth of his smile and the gentleness of his gaze, all of him was beautifully brilliant. Thinking like that, I also realized that I had never really said, _I love you_ directly to him just to remind him.

"You know something?" I asked quietly.

"What?" I heard a soft reply from the man next to me.

"You remind me of the sun."

"If I'm the sun, then you're the moon~" he teased and kissed the top of my head. I sighed softly and smiled. Maybe life wasn't so bad with him in it.

"There's one more thing,"- I paused before going on-"I love you."

"Well, I already knew that much," Hide mumbled. "but, I love you too."


End file.
